Just another witch?
by LillyKathleen
Summary: Cordelia is confronted with her past when a young new witch becomes a member of the Coven.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I haven´t wrote a FF in like 6 months and tbh the other ones weren´t the best. So please leave a review of what i should change or/and if you like the idea.**

**I have 3-4 more chapters in my mind already so I try to upload regularly.**

**It´s my first Coven story and it´s mainly about Cordelia coz yeah she´s my favorite :P**

**ok after uploading it I noticed that no paragraphs are showing up. **

**I don´t know why not but i´m trying to fix it! I set them and I know that I have to set them so if you know why there´re no paragraphs showing up I´m open for ideas. Thanks**

* * *

Delia was about to go to bed when she heard how someone opened the door.

"_Fiona" _she thought and made her way downstairs, which turned into a daily battle after the attack.

"What are you doing here so late?" asking while she took the last step down the stairs.

"I brought you a new member!" Fiona answered as she entered the pretentious entrance hall of Miss _Robichaux's _Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies.

Delia wasn´t sure what she should think of those news, but she was too tired to give it any more thought.

...

"Okay you can come in now!" The older woman looked towards the entry door as a young Blonde entered the hall.

Fiona was happy that her daughter couldn´t see the little smile leaving her face as she glanced at the _little-bit-confused-looking _witch.

But right after, the Supreme felt something like guilt coming up in her.

"_Delia couldn´t see her"_

_..._

"What is it? Where am I? I still don´t understand!"

"You´ll understand early enough darling. But first I´d like to introduce you to my daughter."

Delia reached out her hand when she felt the young woman near her.

She was prepared to see all the memories of her but she wasn´t prepared for what she was about to see...

* * *

___"She´s dead!"_

___"No! She can´t be!"_

___The doctor was standing at the end of the hospital bed while he delivered the tragic news._

___"I´m deeply sorry! But we did everything we could!"_

___"I...I don´t understand!"_

___..._

___Flash forward:_

___A little brown-eyed girl was sitting in a corner burned room where only the spot she was sitting was untouched by the fire._

___..._

___Again a few years later the exact same girl was sitting on the stairs of a trailer, setting various blades of grass on fire._

___"Come on you little brat, your sister needs new pampers!" a jarring voice yelled out of the trailer._

___As she entered the trailer she could feel how a hand slapped the right side of her face._

___"I told you, to look after her!"_

___"I´m sorry!"_

___"Yeah you better be! Is this how you thank me for getting you out of this orphanage?"_

* * *

Without checking the files Cordelia knew exactly who this young woman was.

"How? I thought..." She was too confused to form full sentences, because she couldn´t believe what she just saw.

"It´s not possible...not...possible!" she grabbed the handrail and sat down on the stairs.

Fiona stepped up to her and Delia smelled the scent of Chanel No.5 and cigarettes.

"How did you find her?" she whispered when she was sure her mother was right in front of her.

"I always knew she didn´t die back then but I had to be sure before I could bring her here."

"How?" Cordelia lifted her voice.

"I am the Supreme, darling. You know I have my ways!"

...

The last few minutes she just has been ignored but now the young lady stepped towards the two women sitting by the stairs.

"Excuse me? But I still don´t know where I am" she had the kind of anxiety in her voice like a little kid, who wanted to make sure he´s alone in a haunted house, had.

Fiona let go of her daughter for a minute and turned to the young Blonde.

"Well this, my young little witch, is Miss _Robichaux's _Academy."

"So you are Miss Robichaux?" it was the first question, which came out of her mouth, ignoring she just has been called witch.

"Oh God no!" she couldn´t suppress a laugh.

"No..No..No! I am Fiona Goode. I am the Supreme. And before you ask what a Supreme is, you should know why you are here, Evanora."

...

"_Evanora!" _The Headmistress thought.

* * *

**Ok so that´s the first chapter...surprise...**

**I´m sorry if I made a lot of mistakes I didn´t see while checking it! I´ll try to keep it as low as possible.**

**But English is not my main language so I can´t promise anything**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: **okay i had a bit time to write chapter 2 today, so I hope I didnt make too many mistakes and you guys like it :) **

**Enjoy and leave some reviews please xx**

* * *

While Fiona showed the newest Coven member her room, Cordelia wandered up and down the ancestors room.

"_If I would have known earlier...Why did they tell me she was dead? Why would somebody do that?"_

_She couldn´t give her thoughts any more time because Fiona was back._

…

"Did you tell her?"

"What? That she is a witch?" the Supreme paused for a second "Or that she is your daughter?"

"That she is a witch! I know you give a shit about other peoples feelings but even you wouldn´t do that to her."

"Indeed I don´t care what other people feel but she is family, that is something different."  
"So you care about her? Because she´s family?! I´m your goddamn daughter and you never cared about me. So don´t come up with this bullshit." Delia was furious, because she didn´t understand what her mother was up to.

"_Why would she care about a stranger? Why now?"_

…

"Delia, honey. I know I´ve been a miserable mother the last 34 years but you have to give me a chance to change. I just want to help you!"

"With bringing my daughter to me, after I was told she died at birth? How could that help me?"

…

Fiona couldn´t tell her the truth.

She couldn´t tell her daughter, that the new Supreme was killing here with every day passing.

She couldn´t tell Delia, that she brought Evanora to the Coven, so she could take care of her mother after the new Supreme would have taken over.

Instead she took her daughter´s hand and just whispered

"_You should not end up like me, regretting all the chances who passed by and were never taken"_

…

Cordelia might not be a Supreme but she was clever enough to realize that her mother has just lied to her.

But she didn´t bother.

If Fiona wasn´t going to tell her, why she brought Evanora, she´d find out by herself.

"Well I guess I should thank you then?"

"I know you wouldn´t mean it, so keep it."

"It´s late and we have a new member here, who needs to be introduced to the girls and to our rules tomorrow, so I guess we, better I, should go to bed now. It might take a while till I reached my bed."

Fiona was aware of the fact, that her daughter just used irony to cover her pain over the loss of her eyesight, but she skillful ignored it and nodded instead.

"Since you don´t want help, I guess, I´ll leave you know and see you for the meeting tomorrow."

"Try to stay sober until then."

Cordelia already regretted saying it, before she even finished the sentence.

She didn´t mean to be that rude, but she was still mad at her mother for bringing Evanora without any warning. And especially for not telling, that she wasn´t dead.

"I´m...I´m sorry mother. It just slipped out."

"I´ll try my best."

And with that, Delia was now all alone in the room.

…

She waited until she heard Fiona´s door being closed, before she got up and felt the way out of the ancestors room.

The still-beautiful-looking woman knew, it would be a sleepless night.

Too much has happened today and she also had to think about, how and when she was going to tell Evanora the secret.

_If _she was going to tell her.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

It was indeed a sleepless night. Cordelia spent the whole night thinking about, how to tell Evanora, that she´s her mother. She was so

concentrated on the scenarios, that she needed a minute to identify the ringing, coming from her alarm clock.

"_Oh shit!" _She spent the whole night, finding a solution but now it was early in the morning and the Headmistress still had no idea, how to

tell her daughter.

"_Well, this has to wait then." _Delia made her way to her wardrobe and searched out her favorite high-waist pants and a magenta-colored

blouse, at least she hoped it was the magenta-colored blouse. She uttered a slight sigh and put on her clothes before she went back to her

bed, where her cane was lying.

…

With every day it was easier for the Blonde to find her way down into the academy.

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice.

Delia heard heels clicking, which only could mean her mother was up as well.

"_I bet she´s wearing her black Chanel suit, so everyone sees right away she´s better than us."_

"Good morning, mother!"

"Good morning. Are you ready for the meeting?"

"We´ll see" she took the last sip from her juice and put the glass in the sink.

"Why don´t we have fresh coffee?" Fiona complained as she realized Delphine hadn´t make any.

"Don´t ask me. You hired the maid and you´re responsible for the things she has to do."

Coffee was the last thing Cordelia had in mind, because she heard the girls start chatting in the ancestors room.

…

As the Headmistress entered the room, the five girls stopped talking and turned their heads to watch Delia sitting down in the big chair across the couch and the antique chairs.

"Well as you can see we have a new member and I bet she already told you her name."

"Evanora? Right?" Nan asked.

"Yeah!"

"Kinda rare name, huh?" It was Queenie who asked Evanora now.

"Well I was told my biological mother gave it to me." she answered hoping no one would ask deeper questions about her family history.

But she didn´t know the Coven girls well enough to realize it was a dumb hope.

"Did you never asked her, why Evanora?" it was Madison now, who was just freshly back from the dead.

"Actually, my mother died few days after she gave birth to me, so I never had the chance to ask her but she was probably just a big fan of "The Wizard of Oz" or at least that´s what I thought before I found out she actually has been a witch."

Cordelia was shocked. _"They told her that I died?! This is getting deeper than I thought!"_

If the Blonde wouldn´t have been blind, she would have seen that a little smile rushed over Nan´s face as she read Delia´s mind. But she decided to keep this little secret to herself.

…

"Okay, since this is off the table, let´s concentrate on the important stuff." The witch didn´t want any more attention drawn onto her daughter.

"Like we all know, our current enemy Marie Laveau is still trying to eliminate us and we have to think about a plan, how we can eliminate her first. You, especially Zoe, were able to stop her last try but I don´t know if the next attack will be so easy too end, because now she knows that we have some powerful witches here."

And Cordelia was not just talking about Zoe.

"How about we send in a spy or something like this?" Nan was the first, who came up with an idea.

"But she knows everyone of us!" Zoe´s thought was appropriate.

"I can´t sacrifice one of you, just to save the rest of us." Delia was still the headmistress and with that responsible for the young witches. She couldn´t risk on of their lives so easily.

"I do it!" It was Queenie who raised her voice "I´m a living voodoo doll, so she may think I want to be a part of her tribe, if I tell her a little story of how racist you little Sabrinas are." Her joke made Nan chuckle and also the rest couldn´t hide a small smile.

"No! I can´t let you do that. It´s too risky!"

"Cordelia, I´m old enough to make my own decisions. And what should happen? That she uses some fucktard voodoo? I´m not afraid of that living dead."

"I can´t..."

"For God´s sake Delia!" Fiona who just entered the room interrupted her daughter "Let her go. We can´t sit here, drink tea and wait for the next attack."

"Seriously, mother? You want to send a minor to one of the most powerful women without any protection? What if she gets killed? It´s my ass, they´ll go after. And all because you can´t accept, that you won´t live forever."

"I´m not gonna discuss this with you. If she wants to go you can´t stop her. She can help us. That´s the main thing we have to focus on."

"Fine. Since no one is going to listen to me you can take over here, I need a break anyway."

The Blonde got up and made her way through the room, towards the entry hall.

"_This woman drives me crazy. I won´t be surprise if I´ll end up fully insane because of her."_

…

Cordelia opened the front door and stepped out on the porch, not realizing someone followed her.

It was Evanora who felt sorry for the older woman. She knew how it was to be suppressed by their parents.

Except her parents weren´t her real parents and they were living in a trailer park because they were too lazy to get a job.

The young witch always imagined, how it would have been if her biological mother would be still alive. She imagined how her mother told her the story behind her name every night before she had to go to bed. How they would travel the world. How they would take family pictures as christmas cards.

The only thing Evanora knew about her mother was, that she was really young when she got pregnant and that she died because of her.

Maybe that´s why the young Blonde felt a strange connection towards Cordelia.

She was the same age her mother would be.

She was the kind of person who was too nice for this rude world.

The kind of person who gives everything she has but never gets anything in return.

Yes, Cordelia was this kind of person.

She was the same kind of person like Evanora.

…


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: **I had no idea how to write this but I hope you still like it :)**

* * *

"You okay?" Cordelia jerked when she heard Evanora. She wasn´t aware, that she followed her.

"Evanora! I didn´t realized, you followed me."

"Yeah sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you." She felt bad for following her without saying a word.

"It´s okay. I have to get used to, that I won´t be able to see if someone is following me" a small smile showed up on the Blonde´s face.

"How did it happen? I mean...if I´m allowed to ask of course." Evanora was curious, why someone would do this to such a beautiful woman.

"Of course you´re allowed to ask. I´m surprised the other girls didn´t tell you already. Normally they gossip over everything." Delia sat down on the bench next to the front door. Evanora jumped on the banister and was ready to hear the story.

…

" On Halloween, my mother took me out to a bar. I was surprised she wanted to talk but I just thought, she might wanted to talk about who might be the next Supreme."

"What´s a Supreme?" The young witch interrupted.

"It´s the head of the witches. She´s the most powerful, because she doesn´t have one power like we do, she has every power."

"Wow" Evanora was impressed. She only knew witches from fictional storylines, like Harry Potter or Charmed, so she had no idea that there is one witch who stands over every other one.

"Yes. And as you might have figured out already, Fiona is the current Supreme."

"So you will be the next Supreme?" Evanora forgot about the story behind Cordelia´s scars because she was fascinated by the Supreme-story.

"Oh God no!" The Headmistress had to laugh. She, the Supreme? Not in a million years.

"Being the Supreme doesn´t mean, your mother or grandmother had to be one."

"But could it happen? I mean that the new Supreme could be the daughter of the old one?"

"Theoretically?! Yes but it never happened in the history." Delia was surprised by this question.

"_Does she know something? Does she know about us?"_

"Too bad. I bet you´d have a been a great Supreme!" Evanora smiled at the older woman.

"Well, thank you, Evanora!" The Headmistress was overwhelmed by the kindness of the young witch. Normally every new student hated her, for taking them out of their normal life and bringing them to New Orleans.

"Eve!"

"What?"

"Eve. My friends call me Eve. Evanora sounds so formal."

It was a lie. Evanora had no friends, but she always wanted someone calling her by her nickname. Strangely, she felt Cordelia was the one, she had the best connection with. Even though she was 16 years older, her Headmistress and they only knew each other for a few hours. But it felt right.

"Well then, thank you Eve."

Cordelia knew she shouldn´t get too close with her, because she still has to be an authority for her but it didn´t seem to be a problem for Evanora.

Her thoughts got interrupted again by the young witch, who wanted to know now, how the Halloween-story ended.

But before Delia could continue, Fiona appeared on the porch.

...

"Still offended, Delia?"

"No, how could I be offended?" The sarcasm in her voice couldn´t be overheard.

"Don´t be so sensitive. If the Voodoo gal wants to sacrifice herself, then let her."

"You still don´t get it, mother! Do you?" The Blonde wasn´t in the mood to argue with her mother, so she got up and wanted to leave.

"C´mon! Then tell me what it´s about?"

"Not in the mood!" The headmistress was just annoyed, that her mother felt the need to be in charge everywhere.

"You´re acting like little child, Cordelia!" Fiona noticed the anger in her daughter´s voice, but she was not in the mood to let her win. So before Cordelia could counter, the Supreme turned and stepped towards the front door.

"At least I don´t act like a bitch!" Fiona ignored her daughter´s last comment and walked inside.

…

Evanora felt the need to say something but the only thing, which came up in her mind was

"Delia, huh?!"

Cordelia turned her head back to Evanora and her mood changed immediately.

"Excuse me?" She asked because the Headmistress wasn´t sure what her daughter just said.

"Your nickname! It´s Delia? Right?"

"Oh..." the Blonde smiled when she realized, Eve wasn´t talking about the fight with Fiona "...yeah. That´s why my friends call me. And sadly my mother as well."

Cordelia was telling a lie as well. Because the only friend she had was Hank and since he turned out to be the biggest asshole in history, she had no friend either.

"As far as I know, it means the goddess of fire and poetry!" Evanora was surprised, because she had no idea where she knew it from.

"Goddess? Strange that I haven´t felt anything of that, yet"

The two women had to laugh about Delia´s comment and the anger of the previous argue with Fiona was totally forgotten.

…

"So, you know what your name means then?" The women needed a minute to calm down again. And Delia sat back down on the bench.

"Evanora? No, not really?"

"Well good that I know it then!" The Headmistress of course knew why her daughter was named Evanora.

"Cool! Tell me!"

It cost Cordelia more energy than she thought. All the memories came back.

How she was lying in that hospital room.

How the doctor told her, that her daughter didn´t survive.

How she was crying for weeks, alone in her room.

How she had no one to talk to, because her boyfriend left her, when he heard, that she was pregnant.

How her mother throw her out of the house.

How she had to beg her father to stay with him.

Yet, she decided to keep the baby and in the end all the drama and pain for what?

Her daughter was dead.

Maybe that was the reason, Cordelia chose the name Evanora.

"It means _The living one__!_"

…

* * *

**Please leave a review...i´m really interested in what you think of it so please write me :)**


End file.
